freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Public Broadcasting Service
1st logo (1971 - September 30, 1984; June 1, 2000) WARNING: The fourth video is loud, so lower down your volume before watching it. Skip to 0:27 to see the logo. Nicknames: "PBS P-Head", "The Tri-Colored Everyman P-Heads", "The Tri-Colored PBS Logo", "The Tri-Heads from/of Hell/Doom" This logo only scares Viacom. Logo: On a black background, an abstract-cut blue P zooms out to upper-mid screen. The "P" turns into a "P-shaped" head, facing left, with the text "PUBLIC" below (this and all of the other text are set in ITC Avant Garde Gothic), and both move to the left of the screen. An abstract-cut orange B appears to the right of the P-Head, and two black dots appear in the B, the latter dot coinciding with the text "BROADCASTING" appearing below the "PUBLIC". An abstract-cut green S appears to the right of the B and black dots appear twice as well, the latter dot coinciding with the text "SERVICE" appearing below the "BROADCASTING". The final text stack reads: PBS PUBLIC ' '''BROADCASTING ' '''SERVICE Trivia: *This logo was designed by Herb Lubalin, also responsible for the aforementioned Avant Garde Gothic. At first, they wanted it to be "PBS" with stars on it, then the letters "PBS" with a star-shaped vortex next to it and finally, a falcon with a "PBS"-shaped neck. They also used the colors red, white, blue, gold, teal & shocking pink in the original ideas, but they didn't look quite right. They even thought of making the "PBS" logo you see above in the same color scheme as the Star-Spangled Banner at first when they showed this idea to them, but that idea was rejected due to the political climate at the time (specifically, NET had already been killed as a network under pressure from the conservative Nixon administration, and PBS didn't want to take any chances with a red left-facing P-head, which might have been interpreted as being pro-Communist had it been approved, and yet it also didn't make sense to flip the P-head to the right due to the way the logo was designed). Some of the aforementioned logo designs make appearances in a late 1980s PBS promo using Lionel Richie's Say You, Say Me ''as its jingle. You can see a mini-documentary about the logo and it's evolution here. *This logo was also parodied in the ''Family Guy S1 episode "The Son Also Draws", where it is already formed and is still, not to mention it is in B&W and is crudely drawn and the P-Head is facing the opposite direction. *This logo was brought back by PBS as the logo for their "PBS Digital Studios" YouTube channel. Variants: *On the April 19, 1977 broadcast of The MacNeil/Lehrer Report, half the logo is chyroned over footage of the studio where the show was taped at the time; said footage cuts away almost immediately after the S pops up. *On the 1977 "Go Public" promo, the entire logo is seen minus the text below. Also, the "B" is red and the logo is shifted to the middle. Then, the "B" and "S" move away in opposite directions while the "P" moves from the left into the middle. *On some broadcasts of The MacNeil/Lehrer Report, there is a light blue zooming in effect appearing through the blue slant in the show's title name to reveal the blue "P" in the PBS logo. *There were two different endings: one with a fadeout, and one without a fadeout. *On an episode of Alvin Toffler's The Third Wave, the P-Head is green. This is most likely due to videotape deterioration. *A still version was used for program breaks. FX/SFX: The Scanimated P-Heads' animations. Cheesy Factor: Really choppy, limited animation. Music/Sounds: A telephone-like Moog synthesizer scale descending rapidly, followed by 5 Moog synthesizer tones as the black dots appear.There is also an echo in the final note. Composed by Paul Alan Levi. Music/Sounds Variants: *On We Interrupt This Week, a short-lived game show produced for PBS by WNET in 1978, the regular music was replaced by a male choir singing very loudly, "Happy birthday to you!!". This could have been for PBS' 5th anniversary though, as only one episode of the game show is online and that is the one with this variant. *Southbound episode "Mouth Music" had an acapella version of the logo's music. *A low tone variant exists. *The program break variant has a voiceover, different than the previous logo, which also says, "This is PBS, the Public Broadcasting Service." *A prototype logo was found on episodes of Firing Line from September 18 and October 2, 1971, which shows the logo completely formed, with the same announcer from before saying "This is PBS, the Public Broadcasting Service". Availability: Uncommon. Due to replacement with newer logos and newer shows, it was extremely rare in recent years. However, DVD releases and streaming have made it easier to find. The logo can be found on the DVD sets The Best of the Electric Company and Sesame Street: Old School. In the latter case, this logo even replaces the NET and 1970 PBS logos on the respective episodes! Additionally, it can be found on Twitch.tv and Amazon.com prints of color Mister Rogers' Neighborhood episodes that PBS last aired before 1990 (final airdates here), sometimes plastering the NET logo - this includes episodes 1271, 1300, 1309, and 1324 on Amazon; and the 1988 PBS Video release of the episode "Death of a Goldfish", which had this logo until 2017, after which it was itself plastered by the 2013 PBS Kids logo on the 2018 rebroadcast. The U.S.A. Home Video/International Video Entertainment release of the Hollywood Television Theatre pilot, "The Andersonville Trial", also has this, plastering the previous logo, as do the VHS and DVD of The Scarlet Letter, a DVD for KERA's coverage of the 1981 Van Cliburn International Piano Competition, and the occasional Vestron Video VHS of Nova, such as "The Science of Murder". Two other sightings of this logo include KETC's 50th anniversary special and WTVS' analog-to-digital sign-off (although in the latter, only the last part of the logo plays--the part where dots appear in the S with "SERVICE" appearing below--before cutting to WTVS' program intro tag from the 1970s, both with generic piano music played over the logos). The anniversary specials for KPTS and KVIE also had this logo, but, the logo just "pops" up one letter at a time in KPTS' 40th anniversary special, while a still logo can be seen in KVIE's 50th anniversary special. One of its first appearances was on Jude the Obscure, broadcast as part of Masterpiece Theatre between October 3 and November 7, 1971; the prototype logo appeared on a few episodes of Firing Line in the late Summer of that year. Also made a sneak appearance on a few 1977-82-era episodes of The Dick Cavett Show on Decades. Apart from the occasional appearance in select promos and as archive footage in documentaries and public affairs programs, this made its last known appearance on PBS itself on the 2000 rebroadcast of The Lathe of Heaven, also appearing on the subsequent VHS and DVD release that same year. The DVD of Zoom: Back to the 70s has this logo and the original WGBH logo. It also appears in full on Won't You Be My Neighbor?, a 2018 documentary about Fred Rogers, as well as on many episodes of The MacNeil/Lehrer Report (later The MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour) from the era, available for viewing on the American Archive of Public Broadcasting website. Many episodes of Seasons 2-5 of This Old House''also retains this logo on the show's official website. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: *Original Version: Medium to high. The creepy Moog synthesizer music and primitive animation are certain to unnerve more than a few unsuspecting viewers, especially if viewed in a completely darkened room or succeeding credits with a black background. *''We Interrupt This Week'' '''Variant': High to nightmare. The choir singing loudly, combined with the choppy animation, will creep out a lot, especially if you were hoping to see the original version.' *''Mouth Music Variant: None to medium. This is intended to be funny. *Still Variant: None to minimal. Anyone used to either of these variants will have less of a problem. This logo is a favorite of many. 2nd Logo: (1984 - 1989) The 1984 PBS "Split Profile" logo ran from 1984 to 1989, and was seen on 1985-1989 (seasons 10-14) episodes of Austin City Limits, 1984-1989 (seasons 4-8) episodes of MotorWeek, and 1984-1988 (seasons 4-8) episodes of The Woodwright's Shop. Logo Description The logo begins on a black background, where a blue P-Head is facing right, instead of left. A piece blasts from the right to form the split. Then, the text "PBS" appears below in a Lubalin Graph font. The music was composed by Jonathan Elias, which began with a majestic piano chord, followed by six pizzicato tones, and then, a softer version of the piano chord. WATCH IF YOU DARE!! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Green Logos Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:Logos that scare Sokka Avatar The Last Airbender and makes hin shit his dick Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Listen, Kevin-Sama, the non-bending element is the strongest element. Shh baby girl we have to be quiet and leave Robert alone and pay attention to my body. Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that Avatar Aang hates Category:Green LOgos Category:Green Logos and sugar Category:Logos that don't scare Ty Category:P Head's split runs away Category:P Head Category:Split TV Category:Logos that cause the Apocalypse virus Category:Logos that Prince Zuko cries at Category:Logos owned by PBS Category:Logos that can only scare Viacom! Category:Do you worst! YOU MURDERERS! Category:Logos that scare Edward the Blue Engine Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that Make Kevin smile at Sabrina and Robert. Category:PBS